Gir makes Waffles AGAIN!
by WhateverI'maPerson
Summary: what would happen if Gir decided to make waffles for Zim again? Read and find out! R&R! Oh and before anyone asks , YES! There is a cheese reference! :   I dont own the antics of cheese or any IZ or any songs! I just love doing this website!      3


GIR makes waffles….AGAIN!

Invader zim fanfic I don't own IZ or Firework! Enjoy!

" I've got a lovely bunch of piggies!," Gir sang as he skipped into the kitchen twirling his rubber pig to start to make his waffles. "Here they are sittin' on a MONGOOSE! One made me a taco and I hugs the rest! "

Gir then began to add ingredients to his mixing bowl. This included:

Waffle mix

Soap

A taco (I want a cupcake!)

A rubber piggy (No! I love yous piggy)

And a sock

Gir then proceeded to mix the concoction while making the kitchen a mess. " Doo Dee doo doo doo Dee doo Dee doo DEE DOO! Waffle done! ", Gir sang as he poured his waffles into the waffle iron, his tongue sticking out happily.

After watching his ' waffles ' Cook for a minute with unblinking cyan eyes, he turned to see something horrible was right next to him, the toaster. "You! Metal box for tacos! U don't mock tha waffle maker! No Meany box!," Gir shouted, pointing a metallic finger at the toaster while his eyes turned Red.

Gir continued to get angry at the ' metal box ' until he grabbed the toaster and flung it away while shouting, "MONKEY!" Unfortunately, the now flying toaster was heading straight for the full sink. It was full because earlier, Gir had filled it up to give piggy a bath. When the toaster made contact with water, it started to twitch, with blue sparks flying everywhere.

" Oooooohhhhh," Gir said while watching the toaster blow up. "Baby you're a firework! Common let you're piggy work! Makem' go doom doom doom as you shoot across the taco taco taco! "Suddenly the toaster exploded into little peices, causing metal bits to fly across the room and make tiny fires, while Gir was oblivious to it all, dancing to his version of Firework. He stopped, though, when he heard a tiny ding go off.

"Yay! My waffles for Mastah are done! He wills be so HAPPY!," Gir yelled as ran over to put the now semi burnt waffles on a plate. He then proceeded to run to the garbage can elevator to go give Zim his waffles, humming the doom song the entire time.

When he reached the bottom, he saw Zim slumped over his desk, his antenna drooping in his face. Obviously he had fallen asleep trying to create a new world domination scheme. Gir giggled as he quietly snuck closer to his resting master, his blue eyes flashing with excitement. When he thought he was close enough, he carefully set down plate of waffles and prepared himself. He then leaped over at Zim landing on his green head, startling the irken awake. "Ahhhhhhh! Go away filthy Huuumans! I am normal!," shouted the green alien not knowing who was REALLY attacking him.

"Heee hheeee hoooooooh! Ima COWBOY! "Shouted Gir as he pulled a cowboy hat out of his hat and waved it around. Zim suddenly stopped running and screaming, and stood still, puzzled.

"Gir? Is that you?" he asked as his reddish eyes darted to his head. Gir bent over so that he could look at his master with a goofy smile on his metallic face. "Hi mastur!," he screeched at the irken. "WHY IS YOUS upside DOWN?" the tiny robot gasped. " Why is tha world upside downs? Oh no! PIGGY! "

Zim just sighed and shook his head which still had a frantic robot on it.

"Gir," he began exasperated." I am not upside down. You are. Why are you on my head?" Gir stopped freaking out and actually had a thoughtful look on his normally silly face. "Oooohhhhh, we just upside down peoples!," Gir concluded. "Ima cowboy! An you're ma horse! Giddy up! Baddadum baddadum baddaum, phish phish phish! Buddadum baddum baddadum phow phow phow! Yeeeee Haaaaaaaww-" "GIR!," yelled the now annoyed irken tapping his foot.

"Get off my head!" Gir stopped his 'horsey' sounds and frowned, his eyes turning maroon. "Yes master, I obey!," the now obedient Gir shouted as he jumped of his masters head, landed on the floor, spun around and saluted. Zim sighed, he couldn't he get a normal SIR bot? Well, the tallest said he WAS advanced. Gir eyes turned back to their normal blue color and he looked up at Zim and shouted, "Imma gonna roll on the floor, Kay?" Then he commenced to fall to the floor and began to spin in a circle, giggling and screaming, "HEE HEE HOO!"

Zim sighed again and shook his head. He was advanced in his own special way. "Gir," Zim began trying to catch the attention of his robot minion. "What did you come down here for? Was it important enough to interrupt me from my plotting of destroying the Wretched Huuuman earth stinks?"

Gir stopped spinning and looked up at him with confusion etched on his tiny metal face.

"But, yous were sleepings."

"No I was not!"

"Yes you weres!"

"No I was NOT, Gir!"

"Yes you WERES!"

"NO I WAS NOT!"

"CUPCAKE I MISS YOU!"

" ?..."

Zim started to twitch, he was overly annoyed by the tiny Sir bot. "GIR," he began, trying to keep his cool. "Why did you come down here?"

"Oh YEAH!," the little SIR shrieked running back to where he left his waffles, picking them up, and running back and shoving them in Zim's face.

"Guess Who Made WAFFLES?," he yelled in a sing songy type voice, sticking his tiny tongue out.

Zim's face contorted into one of disgust and horror. " I'm not eating those!," he shreiked while pushing the plate away from him as face as he could, his face turning a lighter shade of green. He remembered, what happened LAST time he ate Gir's waffles. He was burning up pink bubbles for days, not to mention the bucket!

Well that didn't go well with GIR one bit.

"Ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh," he yelled as he had a little tantrum on the cold floor of Zim's lab.

"Gir, those make me-"

"Aahhhhhhhhhh!"

"You put too much-"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"They are-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"But-"

"AAAAHHHHHH! "

"ENOUGH!" Zim shouted at Gir, fed up with the screaming. "I will have ONE BITE of these disgusting Waaafffuuulllsss!" Gir immediately stopped screaming and giggled while holding up a bent up fork with a suspicious hair on it. He shoved the plate back up into Zim's green face. Zim delicately picked up the fork and stabbed Gir's waffles. He ripped of a piece and slowly, with a shaking hand, he brought it up to his mouth and bit off the bite. After chewing the waffle with a thoughtful face, he swallowed the bite. He smacked his lips and let out an ' hmmmmmmm' with Gir looking up at him happily, hopping on each metal foot.

" Hmmmmm not bad. Not good, but edible, even for me. What's in them? "

" There's waffle in em," Gir giggled hapily as he ran in circles.

" I know THAT Gir!" Zim said while rolling his eyes. "What ELSE is in them? "

" Ummmmmmm Doom?" said Gir hopefully.

Zim arched his eyebrow as he stared at his SIR bot who was sticking his tongue out. They continued to stare at each other like this until Zim finally looked away and shouted, " Whatever!"

"Okey Dokey! Imma gonna go watch the Scary Monkey Show! ", Gir shouted as he ran back to the elevator happily. The sound of, " MUNKEY!" echoed through the elevator as he shot up.

Zim sighed as he turned around back to his blueprints. 'That Gir!,' he thought as he continued to draw up plans. 'He is some robot. Now, back to my plans of DOOM! I will use this new device I will destroy the weak, earth stinks water supply and bring them to their disgusting weak-HIC! " Zim suddenly jerked as a small pink bubble popped out of his mouth! " HIC HIC HiCcUp! "Now he was surrounded by a mass of pink bubbles. " NOOOOOO! Giiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr! ", Zim shouted as he ran to the corner of his lab where he left an emergency bucket where he presently left an offering to the bucket king. "

Bleeacchhhh! GIIIIiiiiirrrrrrrrr! You and you're stupid - barf! " * back in the den * Gir was staring at a blank tv when he heard his master yell. " I love this show! I know! I'll make mastah more waffles! He'll be soo happy!," Gir yelled as he got to his face and began to skip to the kitchen to create another stack of waffles!

THE END Finished! :) This was soooooo much fun to write! I hope you like it! R & R!

Bye! I'm going to go to Crazy Taco with Gir!

Peace!

* Freakazette raven! :)


End file.
